The EFAP Pantheon
The EFAP lore is pretty vast and deep so for better understanding here are the basis: Phred the Cosmic Chicken She is the creator of the universe and every being in the EFAP universe is her child. The Universe was created when she layed an egg. She is a neutral being, altought the only time she takes actions is when Goliath attacks on a massive scale. Gods Current ones *'Jeb' - a pitful being but still loved by many as he tries to be the next president of the USA. Metal is one of his deepest fans. God of Florida, clapping and watering. *'Madea' - the only female god, she is famous throughout the universe, giving n-word passes to everyone and confronting every type of evil. Goddess of presence as she can appear in everything she wants. *'The Don' - a single father and widowed man, he became a god after his misfortune at the hand of Captain Marvel, after that he became a guardian of the universe, fighting her alongside EFAP and allies everytime she pops up. God of kindness and bikers. *'Tonald' - Phred and Dadald's only biological child, causing him to be equal in power with the Don himself. His lack of grammar in his sentence and many powers like Artificial Barrier of Blockage make him a powerful warrior. The other 2 forms of Tonald are Slownald and Speedald. God of video games and knowledge. *'Wolf' - after EFAP #65 he became a god, ruling his mountain realm with his friend Hugh Catman. He is also known as the god of pizza and good writing. Former *'Jared Genesis' - FORBIDDEN LORE - he decieved everyone under persona of a great being, but in reality he was an aggresive and disgusting perversion of life. Most likely send Ochi to the Star Wars universe to take his place. Currently banished forever from the EFAP universe. *'Ochie' - an interesting fellow, his role became lost in time altough we know that he was send to the star wars universe where he became insane and died in a cave. He was very powerful as he was able to say the n-word, r-word, f-word and even more slurs. Demi-gods, heroes and others *Bigideas - a great scholar, philosopher and chronicler appointed by Phred herself. *Rhinos - a beautiful race of animals and great companions. Some of them like Jay can even take human form, altough such acts deserve lifetime kicking. Their milk has magical properties. There is no reason not to milk them, killing them is punished by death. *Bilbo Baggins - being known for his great quotes. *Kyle Ben - EFAPverse answer to Kylo Ren, although he has a face of Micheal Cera with Adam Driver's hair and alongside his Lightsaber he can access the Infinity Gauntlet turning him into Thanos-Cera-Ren. *Freudian - mentor of Bigideas *Hugh Catman - cat, Wolf's second in command and friend *MauLer and Rags - EFAP hosts *Tywin Lannister - Apex Homosexual *Spiders - they can see the future, John Adams was one of them. *Dadald - Tonald's father, he raised him in a cave, where they played video games. Due to similiar beards and faces sometimes they are impossible to distinguish. During EFAP #50 CreamySheevPalpatine showed a recording in which both of them were sitting in a car. *Hacked Alien - he got hacked. *Welsh Dragon - a red beast defending Wales. *The Isle of Man - Jay's nemesis. *Memers - through their works we see the events happening in the efap universe off-screen, *The Chat - people following adventures of the EFAP crew manifested as one being Evil ones * Goliath the Scourge of Phillipines - just as the name implies, a kaiju sized dog, powerful enough to destroy countries on it's own. Few times tamed. He can make his victims forget that he exists as Weekend Warrior is not aware of him. * Captain Marvel - She hurt Don and later was attacking the universe on her own multiple times since then, once she even joined forces with Goliath. She also killed Don's wife. * Diabeto - evil mastermind and deadly opponent causing EFAP many problems, he can control sugar. * Rian Johnson or just Roundhead - he ruined Star Wars movies. * The Gay - a disease, Jay has it in a form of organ. Category:Lore Category:EFAP Category:Terminology